


I Need You

by kkslover9



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkslover9/pseuds/kkslover9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano missed Mesut even though it's hard for him to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

Mesut returned the day before training was set to reconvene. Cristiano was already in front of his door by the time he arrived. He helped him bring his luggage inside and Mesut figured that it was probably not even worth it to ask why he had been waiting because the question would be dismissed as though Cristiano Ronaldo went around waiting for all his friends to return from trips in front of their homes. Even after Cristiano had pressed him to the closed door in a frenzied kiss, all tongue and teeth and groping, he acted as through it was nothing and smiled, asking if Cristiano would like some hot chocolate.

They sat in silence on the couch, drinking out of their mugs, and staring at some special on a channel Mesut didn’t even know he had. Cristiano seemed quite intent on watching—whatever it was they were watching because Mesut had given up on it quickly, not even trying to strain and understand the rapid Spanish that was flying around between the characters—so Mesut just watched him and the way his forehead wrinkled up as though he was trying to figure out the answer to a very important and difficult problem which is why he so surprised when he turns to look at him. Mesut is about to ask him if he has done something wrong but Cristiano has grabbed his mug, placed in on the table and was currently pushing him down into the cushions and assaulting the flesh of his neck. 

A surprised moan escapes Mesut’s lips. One of Cristiano’s hands pins Mesut’s over his head as the other works hurriedly and clumsily to zip down his fly and pull off the younger man’s pants. Mesut wants to complain that this is neither the time nor the place for this because it’s late now and training is early and he only keeps lube in the bedroom because he doesn’t really expect for things like this to happen outside of it (though it doesn’t surprise him that it has). But, Cristiano is prepared, of course, as though this was the entire reason why he had been waiting. A cool, slippery finger circles Mesut’s entrance before pushing in slowly. He groans and pushed back. There is a laugh and another is added then another. They slip in easily and he arches his back and cries out when Cristiano crooks then up, brushing his prostate. 

Cristiano removes his fingers much to Mesut’s very verbal protest and rolls a condom before entering him. Mesut’s moans drown in Cristiano’s throat as he kisses him and presses their bodies together. He shudders under him and digs his nails into the Portuguese’s back, dragging them and leaving long red marks. Cristiano bites down on his neck in retaliation and Mesut whimpers. He reaches down to stroke himself but Cristiano gets there first, stroking and tugging and rubbing, causing Mesut to grow louder until he’s coming with a strangled cry and Cristiano moans and whispers Mesut’s name as the feeling of Mesut tightening around him and the sound of his lover’s climax draw his own orgasm.

They lay on the sofa completely spent. 

“I missed you,” Cristiano mumbles, face buried in the crook of Mesut’s neck.

The German whispers the same and wraps his arms around his lover’s waist. Cristiano props himself up on his arms to look at Mesut. 

“It’s scary,” he whispers, blushing, “how much I really need you.”

Mesut smiles warmly and brings his hands up to hold Cristiano’s face and pulls him down for a soft kiss.

“I love you.”


End file.
